


love u u

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 前两天刚发了一篇温馨文学，紧接着就是个爱情令人降智的沙雕？文学。很早以前发过，被屏了，借着补档重新调整了一下。ooc预警，小学生文笔预警。这是一篇「吕焕雄说我发起疯来不仅把sunny当女孩子甚至连sunny的醋都吃」的小甜饼，希望食用愉快～bgm: Dizzy! 朋友们dizzy真的特别好听！（歌词也很好品
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 5





	love u u

**Author's Note:**

> 前两天刚发了一篇温馨文学，紧接着就是个爱情令人降智的沙雕？文学。很早以前发过，被屏了，借着补档重新调整了一下。
> 
> ooc预警，小学生文笔预警。
> 
> 这是一篇「吕焕雄说我发起疯来不仅把sunny当女孩子甚至连sunny的醋都吃」的小甜饼，希望食用愉快～
> 
> bgm: Dizzy! 朋友们dizzy真的特别好听！（歌词也很好品

吕焕雄不仅讨厌夏天，一切跟阳光扯上关系的都讨厌，尤其是sunny这个名字，吕焕雄最最最讨厌。

事情要追溯到一个月以前。9月份开始吕焕雄对那位新来的叫金英助的练习生展开了一场自己不太敢相信的暗恋。心里的小鹿没撞几天，暗恋对象参加选秀去了，吕焕雄的暗恋硬生生地被扭成了追星。没想到星还没追多久，暗恋对象被淘汰了。这回吕焕雄坦然接受了自己女友粉变同事的角色转换，翻身骑上快为金英助撞死的小鹿正式开始了追哥之旅。

吕焕雄没想到的是，就参加了一个选秀的功夫，在金英助身边就多了个叫做sunny的情敌。rbw boyz首次以四人形式练习的那天，吕焕雄一到练习室就看见自己那位损友李抒澔凑在金英助旁边有说有笑的看手机。‘ic靠的太近了吧！给我离远点啊！李建熙你为什么还能在那边毫无反应的喝水啊！’但吕焕雄也只能内心一顿咆哮，最后憋出一句干巴巴的“早上好。” 

吕焕雄刚想走近加入两人开开心心的交谈，就被金英助一句话钉在了原地。吕焕雄听到金英助用那样明媚又花痴的笑容举着手机对着李抒澔说“sunny真的超可爱对吧，前两天我刚给它买了这件衣服，是不是超合适。”

吕焕雄有点懵。谁？sunny谁？一起参加选秀的选手里没有叫sunny的啊。sunny是女生的名字吧？这哥有女朋友了？不对…应该没有这么快吧…

“哥在聊什么啊，女朋友？”

“焕雄你在想什么，女朋友的话sunny怕是嫌弃我们英助哥kkk”

‘不是女朋友就好’吕焕雄心想，‘不是女朋友只是情敌那就看谁最后能得到英助哥的心了’。但后来令吕焕雄烦躁的是，金英助居然拿他跟sunny做比较。

自从跟金英助变亲，吕焕雄就成功变成了金英助的专属抱抱熊。虽然这位哥哥平时爱情传教士一样的把撒浪嘿挂在嘴边，但是只要有吕焕雄在，那金英助就非要抱着/牵着/搂着反正就是不能让吕焕雄离他超过一米远，这还不包括吕焕雄主动靠肩膀/索要膝枕。直到有一天，本就偷听到在房间里讲视讯电话的金英助恶心地对着手机说“sunny啊我好想你啊”，后来在练习室照例从背后把吕焕雄整个抱在怀里的金英助又说了一句“我们焕雄小小的香香的抱起来超舒服，跟sunny一样”。

‘莫拉古？！’内心的小鹿直接撂蹶子把吕焕雄摔在地上。‘难道自己争取来的这些特权都是sunny的替代品吗？’不过轻言放弃那就不是吕焕雄，更何况‘近水楼台先得月，我能去跟英助哥一个房间睡觉你能吗？’

“建熙啊，今天我跟你换房间睡好不好？”

“诶？为什么啊？”

“抒澔哥要练很晚，我明天还要早起，拜托啦”

“呀！我就不睡觉的吗？如果你肯请我吃最近很火的草莓大福的话~”

“call！”

到了晚上，抱着枕头站在金英助房间里，吕焕雄有点后悔，但转念又暗自打气‘吕焕雄，你不能退缩，最起码现在的战局是你跟她一样可爱！”

金英助果然又自顾自地找了个舒适的角度从背后把吕焕雄整个圈在怀里。

“雄尼真的抱起来好舒服，跟建熙说一声以后就换房间好了”

“英助哥，我真的很像sunny吗？”

“嗯？啊…焕雄还没见过sunny是吧，是很像啊，都小小的软软的，超可爱。哥给你看照片？”

“啊好困哦，我要睡了，明天再看吧”

“那好吧，不然明天我把sunny叫来吧，到时候就见到了。我们雄宝宝晚安～”

金英助很快抱着吕焕雄睡着了，可是吕焕雄却被最后一句话惊得完全没有了睡意，’怎么可以明目张胆把女朋友带来公司！难道理事他们也知道了吗？这哥难道想被撵回家吗？！’

隔天不注重服化的吕焕雄花了一个多小时来挑衣服，又在卫生间呆了好久鼓捣发型，最后被李建熙的电话叫了过去。“焕雄你快来咖啡厅啊！英助哥说答应了让你见sunny，你再不来sunny要走了”

“切…要走就走好了…”

吕焕雄走到咖啡厅门口，远远地就看见一个长头发的女孩子背对着自己抱着一只白色的小狗和其他三位成员一起。‘两个人都一起养了宠物吗？自己好像要输了啊…’吕焕雄有点灰心地走了过去。

“雄尼你来啦？给你点了香草拿铁~”

金英助拍了拍身边的椅子把吕焕雄拉了过去，还没等吕焕雄对着那位姑娘把‘你好’说完，金英助就把那只雪白的小狗塞进了吕焕雄怀里。

“雄尼！来，你抱着！姐，这是我常提起的吕焕雄，雄尼啊，这是我姐，这是sunny。怎么样？sunny可爱吧~”

吕焕雄抱着这个雪白的名叫sunny还正舔着自己脸的小球，楞了。

“这孩子就是sunny？”

“对啊，是不是跟你很像kkk，你看和你一样小小的眼睛圆圆的~”

“好啦，我要带着sunny回去了，你们一会儿也还有练习吧？快去吧”

“那我们走啦…sunny啊~要记得想哥哥啊~谢谢姐请咖啡喝~撒浪嘿~”

一直到晚上回宿舍，其实吕焕雄还是懵懵的。今天发生什么了？sunny是一只可爱的小狗，自己没有情敌。然后呢？那自己这段时间都在做什么啊…

“建熙啊，今天我可不可以还跟你换房间啊？请你吃冰”

“咦？可以是可以啦，那这次我那家新出的吃芒果沙冰”

如释重负和自嘲交织在一起，‘果然爱情会令人变傻吗？’吕焕雄躺在金英助的床上自言自语“我真是个傻瓜”

“我们雄尼才不傻呢”洗完澡的金英助擦着头发走进来，坐在吕焕雄身边。没了夹直板和发胶的束缚恢复了自来卷的头发从毛巾底下翘出来，前额的碎发滴着水。吕焕雄看着这样的金英助，觉得他的英助哥性感又好看。

“我来帮哥擦头发吧，滴湿了一会儿怎么睡啊”

“雄尼好温柔哦~撒浪嘿”

‘又来了’吕焕雄心想，‘开口闭口撒浪嘿的毛病能不能改一改，不娶何撩啊懂不懂你个芳心纵火犯’。

面前的金英助就那样透过毛巾直直地看着自己，本来就像猫咪一样的嘴角也因为笑意翘成了更好看的弧度。都说看着喜欢的人，眼神中会不受控制冒出充满爱意的小星星，吕焕雄觉得，金英助的眼睛里，也有好看的小星星。不对，金英助的眼睛里仿佛盛满了整个银河系。

下一秒吕焕雄用毛巾盖住了那双看着自己的温柔多情的眼睛。

“英助哥，我…我喜欢你。误以为sunny是你的女朋友吃了好久的醋那么喜欢。” 如果可以，吕焕雄想直接飞出房间逃走，没想到自己就这么没控制住表白了。

“我…我去把建熙叫回来，今天我还是回去睡吧”

“吕焕雄”金英助很少用全名称呼吕焕雄，吕焕雄紧张得不敢回头，所以错过了金英助的表情。那个说着“我也喜欢你吕焕雄，每次看到你都控制不住自己想抱着你，以及我现在就想吻你”的金英助的表情。

—————————————————————

“英助哥就是sunny傻瓜啊”

“阿尼，我是焕雄傻瓜”


End file.
